


[genyatta]归乡

by katakawa2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[genyatta]归乡

车站的广播响起报站声。

从半空往下看，人群似乎像是随着吐出的气流一般被一并挤出车厢的门。从一小点向四周扩散，走向不同的方向。

源氏正在其中。

从半空往下看，要发现他并不难。尽管他不是这里面唯一的智械——半智械，而且他甚至戴上了兜帽来隐藏自己的脸。但依旧，要发现他并不难：他的外套破破烂烂，兜帽也划破了一个滑稽的口子。

他出了站，正好遇到一位穿着工作制服的女士：“您好，今天可真冷。”他一边说，一边通过面甲窥探对方的反应：“最近哪里可以买到衣服？”

女士上下打量了他一下，报给他一串位置。“您是一个人来？”她问，“真少见，您没有行李？”

“目前来说唯一的行李已经破了。”他指指自己的衣服，“谢谢您。”

说完，他向着外面迈出脚步。

源氏一脚踩到地上。

他顺利的在空中翻身然后落地，躲开了挥来的一拳。车窗的玻璃倒映出在他身后另一个人的拳头向他袭来——比起人见人爱的阿坎来说真是不值一提——侧身，拳风和脸颊擦肩而过。剧烈的响声。列车的车玻璃完好无损，精密的防弹性质。

“好了，别闹了。”源氏的声音透过面甲出现，听起来有点含糊，“你们不会想要继续下去的。”

但是立马他的腰上就挨了一下，先前打到玻璃的那个男人将他踢倒在地。他没有防备，维持不了平衡。

源氏摔倒地上，有人要站起来求救。被男人的其他同伙按回到椅子上。

“嘿！”源氏刚要起身，又是一脚踩在背心，“和其他人无关，这可不是武士之道。”

“他的机器嘴巴还在和我们讲人道呢！”为首的喊道，脸上的纹身随着面部肌肉活动而显得张牙舞爪。在他面前，源氏挣扎着，背上的龙一文字在鞋底下晃动。

“啊，”源氏说道，“我还以为这座城市比别的地方对智械更友好呢。”

“你听谁说的？”

“——一位朋友。我猜你没有这玩意儿。”

“那你最好希望他不会在这座该死的城市碰上我们，”为首者蹲下身，捏住源氏的面甲：“因为老子一定会像这样，把那东西的铁块脸撕下来——”

为首的男人用力，但发现这智械的面甲纹丝不动——确切的说，是他的手纹丝不动：源氏握住了他的手腕。他似乎感觉到透过面甲荧光绿的灯管部分，正有一双属于人类的眼睛盯着他。

“我说了，”源氏抬起眼睛，“你们不会想要继续下去的。”

“这件？”

店主似乎不是很会说英语，磕磕巴巴的比划了一同，最后挤出这两个字。在她对面的穿衣镜中，正倒映出她窘迫的脸和穿着新帽衫的源氏。

源氏点头。直接付了钱。这间服装店又小又旧，衣服大概也是淘汰下来的过气商品。不过出于应急源氏也不能挑什么。“包起来？”店主指着他换下来的旧衣服，拿出一个袋子。源氏摇头：“扔了吧。”

说完他走了出去。一时半刻他有点不知道该去哪里。在道路的尽头，似乎像影片中的风景一样，隐隐可以看见浅色的雪山在天际和地平的交界处。一个个人类或者智械和他擦肩而过。古老和科技一如既往地在这里并存。毫无相害的集体生长。源氏回头看了一眼，店主向他点点头示意算是打招呼。但是她不知道其实源氏只是看穿衣镜里的自己。

“记得吗，那个时候妈过生日，父亲带我们去了餐厅，那时候你十一岁。”半藏说。

“十二岁。”源氏纠正，瘫在沙发上，调整了一下姿势好让自己更舒服一点。

“——你十一岁，父亲点了河豚锅，其实我们都不喜欢吃那玩意儿。菜品端上来之前，”半藏一边说，一边比划道，好像真的有热气腾腾的鱼肉此刻被呈上来：“父亲问我们，有没有给妈准备礼物。”

“嗯哼。”源氏挑眉。

“你先说有，你给妈准备了一把扇子，上面有樱花的浮世绘图案。妈很高兴，然后父亲问我准备了什么。而我——”

“拿出了一把扇子。”源氏说道。

“但是实际上，在那天以前，是你知道了我准备扇子，然后你也准备了一把，甚至也是樱花的，只是图案不同。”半藏说着说着，语速越来越快，“你可能在想你的笨蛋哥哥又在提这些陈年往事，但是我只想说明一点那就是——源氏，你不能总是模仿我！”

他愤怒地指向源氏的身体：“在我们经历了那么多恩怨以后，你甚至开始模仿你兄弟的穿衣风格！”

“这只是一套衣服，再说了如果你认为我在模仿你，那说明我认同你的品位，兄长。”源氏无所谓地耸肩，“你应该把两边的鬓发留起来而不是剃了，不然显得你像一个英年早秃的给。”

“……你应该成熟一点。”

“哦，无奖竞猜，是谁一刀把他的兄弟切得像拔掉虾头的虾，是谁在他兄弟回家的时候召唤神龙，又是谁坐在这里为了衣服的事情跟他兄弟吵架以后还叫别人要成熟一点？给你个提示，两个字，半开头藏结尾。”

半藏瞪了他几秒，随后突然像泄气一般，重新陷回沙发里。

“你要回去。”他说。

“对，”源氏看着他哥哥，每当他哥哥看到他脸上的疤痕，所流露出来的复杂眼神总是容易让他想起以前的事情，“我得回去……只是我还没有想好……”

“关于什么？”

“确切的说越是想要回去，越想到回去以后的事情，对我来说就越是犹豫……”

半藏笑了笑：“我来告诉你，近乡情怯，弟弟。”

“那的确算是我的’乡’。”源氏说，“总而言之我会搞定的，半藏。而你最好还是和其他人好好相处。美和你一样是新来的，你该学学她，别老是摆着一副生人勿进的脸。”

“而你应该坐端正一点。”

源氏挺起身，从桌子上拿过自己的龙一文字，重新背负在身上。他灵活地跳起身，背过去，朝身后的兄长挥手：“走了。”

源氏沿着小路继续走着。

越是靠近目的地，他反而越不敢接近那个地方……并不是不愿前往，而是此时此刻，他难免有些怀疑自己就这样过去是否合适。

正当他沉思的时候，突然感觉从背后被人推了一下。

“啊！”

源氏摔倒在地，新买的衣服又沾上了泥。

他起身，意识到自己不知不觉走到了一处无人的小巷。他回过头想看看是谁，又被迎面踢了一脚。

他重新倒在地上，发现这鞋子挺眼熟的——不久之前，刚刚在列车上见过。

离终点还有一站的时候，上来了一帮青年。

大概是因为脸上的纹身，他们一上来，周围的乘客就无自觉地感到一阵气压，纷纷露出瑟缩和畏惧的眼神。源氏靠在自己的位置上小憩。

“哈，这儿有个铁块！”

他听到有人说话，大概是在指他。

“铁皮人！”为首的那个叫道，“为什么不把自己重新打成一辆车？反正你们和那些玩意儿没什么分别！”

源氏转过头去，假装没看见。

而周围响起了惊呼声。其中一人挤到他面前，将他从座位上拎起来：“装死？智械，小心你的破零件！”

源氏掰开他的手指，拍了拍自己的衣服。“离我远点先生们，谢谢了。”

那人瞪着他，一拳挥过来。

源氏扶住椅背，挑起转身躲开那一拳，然后一脚踩在地上。

“我还以为在车上你们已经吃够教训了。我可已经换了一件衣服了。”

脸上纹身的青年倒在地上。

剩下的人围住源氏，忍者的手触到自己身后的刀刃。不，他当然不会对这些普通人使用它。但说真的就算是一般的斗殴，人数也稍微有点悬殊，这还不是最大的问题，他讨厌节外生枝的麻烦……

他摆好架势。观察下一次攻击是什么时候。

在源氏眼中他们就像是年轻时候的自己，生猛，莽撞，出招没什么章法，凭着有力气而已。不过大概是因为人多，他还是有点吃力。不小心脸上又挨了一下，这一下够猛的。他不该嘲笑对方比不上奥古迪姆。他感觉到皮肤接触到一阵凉气。面甲掉落下来，露出一张斑驳的，虽然依旧年轻，但经历了过多风霜的脸。

“嘿……”打掉他面甲的青年愣住了：“你是什么东西？”

他还以为生化人在现在不是什么珍稀物种。青年手里举起铁棍，向他挥过来，源氏闪身，一拳打上那个人的肚子，又一个人倒地。有人从背后抱住他，将他向地上撞去，源氏顺势将他过肩摔在地上。如同他小时候在道场里无数次摔倒自己的陪练一样。“好了，我说你们——唔！”

他感觉到额头一阵麻痹，电击枪发出噼啪的声响，这帮混蛋……源氏向后倒在地上。鼻梁上挨了一脚。痒酥酥的感觉从鼻孔中滑出，嘿，他为数不多的血液，别给流光了。

“把这怪物收拾掉。”为首的青年刚才被打倒，在地上发出了指令。源氏看见对方越来越靠近他，举起铁棍，向他脸上刺下来。

太阳？

源氏看见亮光。

从眼际，视觉所不能到达的盲区，一点一点的伸展开来。光芒向这边照耀着，越来越亮。今天是阴天，云层遮住了天空。即使有太阳，光亮也不应该是这样鲜明生辉。他感觉到暖流遍布了他的全身，伤口正在慢慢愈合，在那一瞬间他回忆起了这种熟悉的感受，那种共鸣又回来了，在他的大脑里跳动着。

禅雅塔。

他看见僧侣，正与智瞳产生联结。虹光普照，智械僧侣像他们初识的时候那样，照耀着他的双眼。“您怎么会来这里。”他说，“这里离寺庙并不近。”

光亮暂时熄灭了。禅雅塔又变回了他印象中熟悉的模样。法球在他身边旋转，然后弹射出去，击倒了想要扑过来的混混们。

禅雅塔对这一切并不在意，只是回答源氏：“但也不远，源氏，我听到人们在谈论一个新来的忍者。”

“您要找到我总是很容易。”源氏起身。

“源氏，”禅雅塔说道，“你看上去和以前不一样了。”

“啊，毕竟我以前算得上是解放自我。”源氏说着捡起面甲重新佩戴好，“你一定不想知道有多少人问我以前是不是在裸奔，师父。”

禅雅塔发出一阵轻快的笑声。

一枚法球飘到他身边，发出治愈的和谐之光，源氏伸手握住它，像以往一样在手指间把玩，随后放开，让它回到自己身边的空气里治疗他。“让我们回去吧我的学生。”禅雅塔说。

他们回到寺庙。“没什么变化。”源氏打量着四周，“大家都还好吧？”

禅雅塔点头。他飘上台阶，而源氏暂且留在阴影中。“我想知道为什么你在回来之前犹豫了。”禅雅塔问道。

源氏了然，他应该知道的，他的同事们多半打了一个越洋电话提前告知一些事情。否则也不能解释为什么禅雅塔会这么快的找到他，他猜自己的左手臂里一定有那种定位芯片，就像电影里那样（实际上天使和温斯顿都对这种幼稚的说法表示反对）。

“实际上，师父。”源氏说道，“直到现在，我还是有些不确定，是否能以这样的状态来见您。”

“虽然您一定知道我经常想起您和这里的日子。”他说。

“我很高兴看到现在的你，”禅雅塔说，“我感受到一位武士真正平静的内心。”

“当然，我也同样想念你，我最为得意的学生。”

源氏注意到，不知何时开始，云层正在散去。太阳——真正的太阳从禅雅塔身后洒落进来，将他周身的阴影也照亮的无处可逃。他与禅雅塔一同在光明之中，空气中有细小的尘埃，如同寺庙的檀香一样无声地飘扬着。

“您不知道我之前在想什么，师父。”源氏说，“您也不知道为什么我有了短暂的躲避，但是您还是来找我了。”

“我知道你一定会回来。”

禅雅塔这么说。太阳的光芒在他身后完全展露。照耀着地上的寺庙，大楼，人类，智械。源氏那一点些微的不确定和怀疑，在此刻随着阴影一同退去。当他见到禅雅塔的光芒的时候，他已经确定自己不会再动摇。他曾经在这里重新拼凑起了自己。现在，他又见到了他熟悉而怀念的老师。这一次也许有些不一样了。

“已经太久了，”他说，“老师。”

源氏这么说道，和禅雅塔一同沐浴在清爽的阳光之中。

END


End file.
